True Love Never Lies
by Rokudo Renna
Summary: If he wasn't saved and didn't meet that person at that night, he was sure his days as a high school student wouldn't be that dreadful. 6918. Warning: AU and a bunch of OCs.


**I'm in melancholy, people. The presentation that I should have done and finished today was postponed until Saturday. WTF, why? ;A; I had been waiting for this day to come and couldn't wait to finish all this crap of my field-work training and yet they POSTPONED IT? Not FRIDAY but SATURDAY? Ugh, I hate it, I despise the field-work training I've been having these past 3 months in that company. OTL**

**And because of that I decided to post the prologue of this fic. I was planning to post this after I have done with the chapter two I'm currently typing, but I do not know any other way to lessen the depression I'm having now. OTL**

**Sorry for this. Please just forget my rant above. m_ _m *shot*  
**

**Well now, I hope you enjoy this super-duper short prologue. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** True Love Never Lies

**Genre:** Angst/Romance/Drama

**Rating:** T to M? Not sure...

**Pairing:** Mukuro x Hibari (6918)

**Warning:** OCs, slight 69XOC, AU.

**Summary:** If he wasn't saved and didn't meet that person at that night, he was sure his days as a high school student wouldn't be that dreadful.

* * *

_**XX**__** Time: Once Again**_

_His life was filled with streaming blood, countless corpses and guttural cries._

Each human who he habitually addressed with herbivore and had guts to stand in his way would be eventually drown into a pool of blood, the blood of their own, dying and begging for leniency from the man who held bloody tonfas on his hands, who just gawked grimly at them before his feet brought him out from the scene. Calm footsteps were the only respond they could acquire from the retreating figure as their lives slipped out from their motionless bodies.

Their hearts stopped afterwards, and he simply let his onyx eyes to close.

He had ended their lives, and yet he just left them as if nothing had occurred between them. But he never minded that even for one second. Nevertheless, it was one of his daily activities. He liked and despised it at the same time, this bite-the-herbivore-to-death activity. It gave contentment as he did, all the blood that danced magnificently in the temperate atmosphere and the bodies that disintegrated gracelessly before his icy eyes swathed him in enjoyment, altering the scene that was once quiet and filled with tranquility sight to be suffused with gravelly screams and defiled the air which he inhaled and exhaled with the stench of iron rust.

But that pleasing moment quickly drove him to satiation at the second it came to an end. He despised it. And he would be realized that his heart was currently dying and crying inside his ribcage over again.

He halted his two feet. One hand slowly raised one of his tonfas and smashed it relentlessly to the bricked wall beside his trembling figure. He let his body to collapse to his knees before hugged them tightly to his chest at that dim alley.

He was tired and no, it was not because of beating those people he called herbivores that he had just killed a moment ago, it was his heart that apparently tired.

Tired of being jealous each time his two onyx eyes caught a glimpse of that person in the side of someone other than himself, tired because of bleeding too much as he realized that that person was always filled with joyfulness while chatting and walking with his partner. His face was masked with an expression that even he and any other person never get, and would never do, although if it was only one time in life.

And mostly tired due to the pain he constantly got from a so-called feeling called love.

It was something he never wanted to carry and have in his heart; an herbivorous and useless emotion that was not even laudable to get his complete attention. He used to keep telling himself that love wouldn't bring anything good except anguish and pain. Those herbivores who kept talking and dreaming about love would eventually be swallowed by the world of melancholy of their own, either caused by their own action or their partner. He could see that occurring on the people around him almost every single day and because of that, he silently felt pity to them. They who was crying and begging to God above to have their hearts be healed which were crushed and shattered by something that came from their so-called love their hearts used to adore so much.

But the meeting with that man unbeknown by him changed the course of his bitter heart, and his heart too slowly started to eat that emotion and destroy itself at the same time.

Maybe, maybe if he wasn't save or didn't cross path with that man, his life as a high school student wouldn't be that worst.

Giving up to the insufferable pain, the man who had been peerless and dominant in any way let out his croaky voice and cried piercingly into the dark night sky, in a very herbivorous way.

* * *

**TBC**

**Short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer than this. OTL**

**Do you enjoy it? Please give me your comment, suggestion and critique of this fic by clicking the review button below~! :D**


End file.
